The Mole Sisters and the Steel Behemoth
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [Mole Sisters] The Mole Sisters discover the magical pathway of the steel behemoths. I'm a monster and shouldn't be allowed. Hee hee.


Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own The Mole Sisters; they belong to whomever it is who owns them. I don't really care who that is.

So, I wrote this one day after watching too much Treehouse with my niece and after messing up a lot in the hidden last cave level of Cave Story. So I was felling pretty vindictive. Little kids shouldn't read this. Have fun. Mwee hee heee!

"**The Mole Sisters and the Steel Behemoth"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started May 26, 2006 and completed May 26, 2006**

It was a lovely, sunny day and the Mole Sisters decided to take a walk. Together, they crawled up from their hole and welcomed the sun.

"Hello Mr. Sun!" said the Mole Sisters, waving to the bright circle in the sky. Then they giggled incessantly. Skipping along, they passed trees and flowers and tufts of grass. Birds were chirping and water gurgled in the nearby stream as they continued their stroll. Neither of them had a destination in mind.

After a short time, they came across a strange looking creature they'd never seen before. It was round and treaded, black and hard, and didn't seem to move much. Its middle was an empty hollow.

The Mole Sisters poked the strange beast and giggled some more when this produced no reaction.

"Get up and play with us," said the Mole Sisters, poking the creature again. This still produced no reaction, and still seemed insanely funny to the sisters. Together, they pushed the odd beast onto its side. Giggling some more when this seemed to not bother it in the slightest, they pushed it down a hill and continued giggling as it rolled down, bounced up and fell with a splash into the stream.

"Hope you can swim!" called the Mole Sisters as the creature floated away. Then they giggled.

As they continued to dance and skip along on their way, a sudden flash of light caught their eyes, and a loud roaring noise reached their ears. As soon as they had seen it, however, it was gone again. A short time later, it came again, but going in the other direction. Then it came again in both directions at one. The Mole Sisters exchanged looks, giggled, and made their way towards the interesting sights and sounds.

The trees and brush thinned out as they continued on their way until they reached a long, hard and flat path through the forested countryside. Heat waves shimmered from its surface. The Mole Sisters giggled and walked forward to try touching the strange forest trail, the loud noises and flashes of light seemingly gone away.

"On the count of three," said the Mole Sisters, "one, two, three!" And together, they jumped out onto the weird path. With twin shrieks of dismay, the Mole Sisters fell back, their little footpads burned by the heat. They rubbed their feet until they stopped hurting, traded looks and giggled.

Standing back up, the Mole Sisters giggled some more, and ran out across the trail, jumping about to keep their feet off the path as much as they could. It was a great game.

Then suddenly, a large, silvery monster roared past them on the other side of the pathway. Deciding the behemoth wanted to play tag, the Mole Sisters chased after the beast.

"It's very good at this game," said the Mole Sisters, as the steel behemoth raced away without them. Another of the creatures roared by them on the side they had been on only moments before, and the Mole Sisters giggled, turned and ran after it.

This game continued for several minutes with the Mole Sisters being unable to catch any of the monsters. Then they saw one of the creatures coming directly at them.

"We'll get it this time!" said the Mole Sisters, and they jumped in front of the behemoth to tag it, giggling about how it was too silly to move out of the way.

What the Mole Sisters hadn't counted on was the weight of the silver monster. With a squish and a crunch, the Mole Sisters became twin splotches on the pavement. Several days later, after a good long time spent baking in the heat and being picked at by scavengers, a highway crew drove by, scraped up their little corpses and took them off to be incinerated.

**The End**


End file.
